Yu Rain Ame: Storming Soul Rises
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: To make her dream come true, a young Ralts must leave behind her home and explore the vast world of Pokemon and encounter many dangers, but not alone.  Mystery Dungeon-ish.


**Here's my new Story. ^^**

**Rain: Like you need anymore.**

**Oh hush, this is your story. :I**

**Rain: *rolls her eyes* Saiyakitsune does not own Pokemon, he doesn't even have a car.**

**Hey!**

**Rain: And this story was beta read by Incinirmatt so give him some credit too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Rain Ame: Storming Soul Rises<strong>

**Chapter 1: Survival**

Pokémon, wondrous creatures that have lived side by side with humans for as long as anyone can remember, are as strange as you can imagine. Different shapes, sizes, color, body type, even different forms which are just a few of traits of the incredible creatures. In fact, there are three forms of Pokémon: Feral, Moemon, and Gijinka. Feral Pokémon are the ones we all know and have seen. Feral is the most basic of forms for a Pokémon and in this form a Pokémon is unable to speak to humans through language. Moemon are Pokémon, but shaped as small children, or young adults. Moemon typically wear clothing based on their feral brethren and can speak to humans verbally, but are more Pokémon than human. Last, but not least, Gijinkas. Gijinkas are unique in that they appear to be half-man, half-Pokémon. Their physical appearance is that of any human; they age as a human and speak like a human. However, they are also Pokémon in that they have extraordinary skills beyond any normal Homo-Saipen. They have abilities, elemental and nature enforced powers and tremendous capabilities. Yes, the world of Pokémon is a vast and exotic planet.

Survival Mountain, one of the most dangerous mountain ranges in the whole world, if not the most brutal. In these valleys and canyons are powerful Pokémon of all types, ranging from a pack of Primapes to mountain shattering Tyranitar. Not many can survive passing through the Survival Mountains and even fewer can live off this land. Those who can are no longer the same, whether they have changed themselves or how other people now perceive them, they become different. A small village, however, makes the Survival Mountain its permanent home. Those who visit this village meet up with the toughest Pokémon in all of Survival Mountain, with the village leader being the most powerful. Few dare to challenge his might, for he is still in the prime of his life. Those who have barely live to tell the tale. Yes, not one soul in the village will face up to their leader.

"Mort, you have to listen to me!"

Except, of course, for a young Ralts Gijinka, known as Rain, apparently.

"Children are dying, Mort, children! You have to change things, please!" pleads Rain.

She may only be ten years-old, but she is the bravest of all the inhabitants of the village. Very short, only 3'8" and with pale white skin Rain is not very intimidating. Her green hair with a singular red streak signifies her being a Ralts Gijinka. What separates her from a Moemon was her attire, being a white T-shirt and red loose pants with slip on pale orange shoes. Her pure red eyes drilled into her leader with a glare only a ten year-old could accomplish.

Her leader sighs before speaking, "I've told you to stop calling me Mort, Rain."

Morten, also simply known as Leader, or Mort by Rain, is a Machamp Gijinka. He easily stands 6'4" tall, and with his incredible muscles, intimidation was met by almost all that gaze upon him. Much like his Feral brethren, he too has 4 arms. Fair white skin, covered in battle scars only proves just how fierce his prowess truly is. His piercing red eyes betray the gentleness behind them along with his ferocious stature. His dirty blonde hair has been cut to be similar to that of a Feral Machamp. Wearing only a grey vest, loose black pants held together by his belt that he wore as a Machoke Gijinka, which restricts his true power, Morten appears to be a simple Gijinka, only needing the basics of life.

Morten places a hand on Rain's tiny shoulder, attempting to level with her. "I understand where you're coming from, but I cannot change what has been our way of life."

The young Psychic type brushes off his hand roughly, as if the mere action is an insult to her. "You can change the law! No one will go against you if they all believe you think it's for the best!"

"But they will begin to resent me Rain. Their trust on me will wither away."

"Isn't the safety of the entire village more important?"

"Not if I am overthrown and replaced by someone who not only abides to our laws but enforces them."

"Who can overthrow you? You're the strongest there is! No one can beat you! ...No one…"

"Rain…" Morten's voice becomes barely audible as the young Ralts Gijinka softly cries. Crouching down so they could meet face to face, he offers to her a hug which Rain openly accepts, crying on him. "Is this about what happened a few days ago?" Earning a small nod from the child, Morten comforts her. "There was nothing else you could do, Rain. You did your best."

"I-It wasn't e-enough…" Rain retorts, her voice beginning to crack.

Morten does not speak as Rain attempts to calm down. 10 minutes pass before the Ralts Gijinka pulls herself together, and without another word she leaves Morten alone inside his "office". Rain treks through her home, seemingly lost in her own little world as she ignores everything around her. She does not stop until she comes across a calm river and sits herself onto a rock half her size. The river, known as the Boron River, is a gentle road of water, a vast contrast to the rough terrain of the Survival Mountains. This river is Rain's favorite spot to think or simply to sulk. She stares at the river for what seemed like hours to her, a single event replaying in her head over and over again, taunting Rain and showing how truly weak she is.

"Rain!" a voice calls, not far from where she was.

Perking up slightly, she turns to where the voice was coming from. "Kahn?"

Right after she said that, a boy at the age of eleven comes into view. "There you are Rain."

The boy, known as Kahn, is a Chimchar Gijinka. If it wasn't for the flame stuck on his backside, he would appear to be a normal boy. Dark skin, bright red hair, deep blue eyes and a curious look on his face, Kahn is a very strong kid, especially for one his age. Unlike most of the habitants in the village, the fire-type Gijinka tends to wear a tannish open vest, no shirt, and super comfy pants that act like sweat pants, only much more durable. Along with slip on, dark blue shoes you have someone who seems to belong in the movie, Aladdin.

He walks over to Rain and promptly sits beside her. "So, had another talk with the leader?" Earning a nod from her, Kahn continues, "Don't worry, Rain, I'm sure he'll crack one of these days." Staring at the sky, he keeps up his talk. "You just can't give up. It's not like you to give up on anything though, so why am I even telling you this?" Laughing at the last part, the red-head stops awkwardly when he notices that his friend is still as quiet as ever. "Hey, did something happen?"

Although she is touched from Kahn's concern for her, Rain decides to keep what is bothering her to herself. Shaking her head, the Ralts Gijinka offers a smile. "I'm fine." Hopping off the rock, Rain stretches a bit. "Let's head back. Dinner's probably going to start soon."

"Yeah, and we don't want to be late." Kahn adds, getting up as well. He then turned to Rain and gave her a stern look. "Please eat this time."

Giving a mock gasp, the young Ralts pretends to be offended by his claim. "Kahn, you know I'm one of the first to grab a bite to eat. I thought you knew me better than that." Huffing childishly, Rain turns her back to Kahn, in mock anger, even crossing her arms as well.

Shaking his head, Kahn begins making his way back to the village. "Yeah, it's cause I know you that I worry."

Not noticing at first that her friend was leaving her, Rain opens her eyes only to meet with the barren landscape. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Catching up with Kahn easily, she punches him the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Next time, pay attention." Kahn chides her. _Damn she hits hard…_

**To be continued…**

**Yeah I know, it's pretty short, but I want to know what you think so leave a review!**


End file.
